Harry and the Unwritten History
by Tobias25
Summary: After being attacked by Dementors, Harry has been abandoned by Dumbledore. He realized it is up to him to forge his own path in the world. He is finally seeing the world for what it is. It is corrupt and he is tired of the bipolar wizarding world. This is my first story ever, fanfiction or not. I am not sure how often I will upload, but I will try to be consistent.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not sure how this is going to look, format wise, on the website. I also do not know how well this will be written, I am not a writer at all. This is my first story and right now I am not sure how long the story is going to end up being. I personally like stories 100k plus words, but I am going to let the story flow organically. The story is going to start around the beginning of OoTP. As of right now I have no plans for a pairing, but that does not mean anything. We will just have to see what happens as my fingers fly across my keyboard. Harry in the beginning will be trying to gain his independence nothing more. However, his path, light or dark, has not yet been decided. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy. I think this goes without saying, but I make no claim to any of J.K. Rowling's work. The only thing here that is mine will be some original characters and some plot elements. Slight Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, maybe.**_

* * *

 _ **Harry Potter and the Unwritten History**_

Harry knew he had messed up as soon as he got the letter. How could he have let this happen? Now they were going to snap his wand and he would never make it out of Dursleys' house alive. The worst part was Dumbledore had not reached out to him about the incident and time was running out. Tomorrow was the big day and he had to be at the Ministry for his hearing. After getting the letter yesterday he had retreated to his room and not come out. He knew he needed to sleep, but he couldn't. At some point during the night he did fall asleep, but by sleeping he only traded the nightmare that is his life for the nightmares in his head.

When Harry woke up he felt sick. The stress caused by all the events in his life thus far was almost to much to bare, but he knew it would have to get a lot worse before it gets better. He peeled himself out of bed to take care of his morning routine. After he finished and he went down stairs and discovered that the Dursleys never showed back up from the hospital and Harry found himself wishing for the worst. Harry looked at the clock, it was 11:00 am, and his hearing wasn't until 4:00 pm. He had already decided he was not going to come back here after the hearing, so he went back up stairs and packed all his stuff. The problem after the hearing would be deciding where to go, he thought about owling Sirius to see if he had somewhere to stay, but something in the back of his mind told him Sirius would not answer. After he finished packing, he heard an unexpected knock. As he opened the door he discovered a Goblin holding a messenger back and a thick stack of papers in his hand

"Good Morning Lord Potter, my name is Gregnok", said the Goblin as he pushed through Harry into the house.

"Gregnok, why did you call me Lord Potter, and why are you here? I have to leave for my hearing soon", responded Harry.

"The hearing is exactly why I am here Lord Potter, as for the title we will get to that in a bit", Gregnok said as he appeared slightly happy. Gregnok proceeded to pull a couple potions and a strange bit of thick parchment out of his bag. Gregnok continued to explain, "It has come to our attention your magical guardian has abandoned you at a stressful point in your life, there by nullifying his guardianship. On behalf of Gringots, I am here to give you an inheritance test. This will tell you what families you are the heir to". Harry just nodded and decided to go along with the Goblin, knowing this might be his only chance to get away from the Dursleys after losing his wand. The goblin picked up the potions and asked Harry to drink the dark purple one, then he pulled out a very intricate silver knife and asked Harry to hold out his hand. "The potion prepares your blood for the test, and the knife is used to draw some of your blood to drop onto the parchment", said the Goblin. Harry chugged the potion and held out his hand like the Goblin said. The goblin then took the knife and drew it across Harry's hand. He took the blood on knife and dripped it on the top right corner of the parchment. Almost immediately the paper lit up in many different colors. Gregnok eyes opened wide and he looked happy at the discovery. "Harry, let me hold onto your chest while you are at the hearing. We have a lot to talk about and you need to leave before it is to late". Harry looked at the clock and saw it was already 2.

"What if I can't get to Gringots after the hearing? What if my wand is broken?" asked Harry. Gregnok thought for a moment before telling him a Goblin will be waiting to escort him to Gringots no matter what happens. Harry found this agreeable and handed his chest to Gregnok who promptly disappeared from the house. Harry walked out the door saying goodbye to the house where he was subjected to so much neglect.

* * *

Harry hated traveling on the Knight Bus and was glad the trip was short. He was already at the Ministry of Magic after only a few minutes. He was waiting in the guest check in line with his wand out and ready to be checked. The security desk did not take long either to Harry's relief and he was already headed to the hearing room. Wishing Fudge would trip on a chair and fall on his own wand. Harry had to cram into an overfilled elevator, it seemed the entire Wizengamot decided to use this elevator. By the time he got to the court room it was 3:55, and Harry was just happy he made it on time. An Auror escorted him into the court room and roughly shoved him into the chair in the middle of the room. Almost as soon as he sat down court was in session. In only a few minutes Fudge was already grilling him and not giving him a chance to respond and defend himself. About halfway through the hearing Harry was tired. Tired of people calling him a savior, then hating him, then loving him, then not letting him speak his peace. He yelled, and it was not just any yell. His magic reacted to his stress and after he finished everyone in the room except Harry found that they could not speak. Harry broke the newly created silence by saying, "There were Dementors. Why would I choose to cast a patronus in front of my cousin. After the way he treated me, I would have used curses and hexes on him. Not a patronus." Everyone could speak again after he finished, but no one said a word, not even Fudge. Harry at this point was fuming, he was tired of the Wizarding world. Fudge finally gathered the courage to ask to vote. Harry squeezed out of expulsion by one vote. One vote saved his future in the wizarding world, that one vote might have ended up saving the wizarding world, but no one in the room was aware of that. No one knew about the prophecy, not even Harry.

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter was short, I am just testing the waters. I am also looking for a beta as I am not sure how great my grammar and flow is. If you are interested PM me. The next chapter we are off to Gringots to figure out who Harry is related to and how rich he actually is. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story.**_


	2. Gringots

_**I am writing this one, about 3 hours after I uploaded the first chapter. So if you leave a comment and I miss it in this I will try to catch it in the next upload. I will not respond to every review, but since this is the first chance I have I am going to.**_

 _ **Cedarwings – I'm trying to be as original as possible for me, I hope I don't disappoint :D**_

* * *

Chapter II: Gringots

As Harry walked out of the Ministry he let out a huge sigh of relief. He still had his wand and now for the first time in awhile he had something to look forward to. He was about to gain his inheritance. He had been curious about what families he was inheriting, and who his magical guardian was. He assumed it was Dumbledore, that would make the most sense. Since Sirius was still technically on the run from the Ministry. He looked around and he saw a strange sight. A goblin sitting on a bench reading the Daily Prophet. Harry was curious as to why other Goblins are not seen more walking through Diagon Alley, that was what he was thinking about as he walked over to the bench. The first thing Harry said to the goblin was "Hi". The Goblin grunted, rudely grabbed Harry's shirt, and then all of the sudden Harry was in Gringots. Before Harry had the chance to thank the Goblin, he was gone and Gregnok was where the other Goblin was. Gregnok immediately said, "Lord Potter, we have much to talk about and very little time to do so, before your previous guardian is reinstated. Follow me." Harry nodded silently and let the Goblin lead him into an office down a corridor from the lobby. Harry was itching to ask Gregnok questions, and as soon as the door was shut Harry asked, "Who was the Goblin who picked me up? Why was he so rude? Who was my guardian? What families am I the heir to? "

"Calm down Lord Potter, all your questions will be answered to the best of my ability. The goblin who picked you up is not named. He committed a terrible act, he tried to steal from one of the vaults. So he lost his name and is now forced to do the undesirable work." Then Gregnok pulled out the parchment from earlier and put it on the large, oak desk. Harry walked up beside Gregnok and looked at the parchment. In the center was a huge blue tree that had the words Ravenclaw written in it. Branching off the tree were a few smaller trees such as the Potter family, the McKinnon family, and the Dearborn family. Harry was only familiar with Ravenclaw and his own surname. Harry was curious so he asked, "I'm the heir to Ravenclaw? Also who are the McKinnons and the Dearborns?"

"Lord Potter the reason your title is Lord Potter is because of your relation to Lady Ravenclaw. Also concerning the McKinnons and the Dearborns they were families wiped out in the last war, and through the Potter line you are the closest living relative, therefore you will gain control of those families. I realize I have yet to tell you who your guardian was, but it is not within my rights to do so. Dumbledore has made sure of that, but as soon as you drink the second potion I had at your home earlier today, you will be emancipated and gain control of the listed houses. You have to drink the potion soon though, or Dumbledore will use his political power to reinstate your guardian."

Harry took the dark green potion and downed it. All of the sudden he was surrounded by dark blue glow and lifted into the air. The effects lasted about 10 minutes and when Harry came down he was confused. "My appearance didn't change? I thought it would", Harry said sounding disappointed.

"Lord Potter, I apologize for any confusion. This potion does not age you or physically change you, it only emancipates you in the eyes of the Wizarding World."

"I'm sorry Gregnok, but I'm tired of looking weak. The world has been walking on me or trying to for a while, and I thought maybe a physical change might change that."

"We may now move on to what you gain through the inheritance and who your guardian. Your guardian was Severus Snape. Apparently before she died Lily Potter put him in your will as your potential guardian after Sirius. Albus Dumbledore had other plans, however, and put you in with the Dursleys and told Severus not to try to take you in. The potion master was to happy to agree. We were not allowed to interfere. No one was, Dumbledore was letting anyone to challenge his control over you. He blocked you from your inheritance for years until even he could not get around the explicit contract this time, and now you are free if you choose to be. You do not have to attend Hogwarts anymore, but you do have complete control over the castle. The other founders, except Slytherin, have no heirs and Salazar Slytherin stated he would not let any one other than a pure blood inherit his Hogwarts claim."

"Gregnok what about houses, money, and other assets that are now mine?"

"I'm glad you asked Lord Potter, right now including all the families you inherited you are worth 8 billion galleons in just galleons. You currently own Ravenclaw Castle in Scotland, the Potter cottage in Godrics Hollow, Potter Manor in Ireland, and Dearborn Manor in Scotland. All your vaults have been consolidated into one vault for your convenience. The vault contains many rare books, rare artifacts, and many treasures. However, there are several missing books and journals. Sometime in the distant past a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw was about to make a big discovery, but no one could decipher her journals. Last year when we were doing out monthly inspection of the Ravenclaw vault we noticed that those journals were missing. We think Dumbledore took them, but we have no hard proof. "

"Is there anything we can do about the missing items Gregnok?"

"Lord Potter, if you wish to push an official investigation then we could investigate with help from the Ministry, they have not listened to us. Since you are the head of 4 families you could petition the Ministry to investigate. They would most likely listen due to your status within the Wizarding world."

"How would I go about doing that Gregnok?"

Gregnok pulled some papers out of his desk and passed them to Harry. "Sign these forms and we will make sure it happens. It is a dishonor for the Goblins to lose items in a vault and we would like to retrieve them as well." Harry took the quill on Gregnok's desk and signed all the necessary forms. "Thank you for your help Gregnok", said Harry.

"It is my pleasure Lord Potter. Now it is getting late and I know you would like to get to one of your homes and rest. Before you go I have something for you", said Gregnok as he pulled a ring out of his desk. The ring was black with a Raven on both sides and a deep blue sapphire in the ring. "This is your signet ring for all your families. You can choose which family is displayed when ever you want, but since Ravenclaw is the dominate family it will always default to Ravenclaw. The ring can only be removed by you. It also acts as a portkey to any property you own, regardless of if you have been there before. Your chest is over there in the corner, and I must apologize for this abrupt end, but it is late and I need sleep"

"Thank you Gregnok, good night", said Harry as he grabbed his chest and disappeared arriving at Ravenclaw Castle. The next thing Harry remembered after arriving at the castle was waking up in the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. Harry climbed out of the bed and made his way down stairs. He felt like he was being watched and wondered if he was alone. Harry somehow knew exactly where the dining room was, he wondered if it was the ring, and he walked straight to the table and sat down. "Who is in here? Show yourself", Harry demanded. The all of the sudden 3 house elves showed up out of nowhere. "We are the Ravenclaw house elves, and we are here to serve", said the obvious leader.

"What are your names?", asked Harry.

"I'm Blake", said the leader.

"I'm Amelia", said the short one.

"I'm Freznic", said the tall one.

"Nice to meet you Blake, Amelia, and Freznic. May I ask how I got to bed last night?"

"We carried you, master", said Blake.

"We have a lot of work to do, I need to get situated in this castle, and I need to figure out who I can trust. Right now however, I want to enjoy being alone without having to worry about anything", said Harry. After a very filling breakfast Harry decided to take a walk around the castle. It wasn't nearly as big as Hogwarts, but it was a big castle in its own right. He thought about how he needed a study to conduct all his business and suddenly he knew exactly where the master study was. As he made his way toward it he noticed a painting of Rowena Ravenclaw. She was moving around and looking at him? He couldn't tell. So he decided to ask.

"Lady Ravenclaw? Can you speak?"

"Of course I can speak use your mind. Are you my descendent or not? I'm sorry Harry, that was rude. I have not talked to another witch or wizard for several hundred years. I could feel myself losing my sanity. You are my heir, the last true heir of one of the founders. I know of your struggles and challenges, and while I cannot fight with you I can impart to you all the knowledge I have stored in this painting." Harry thought for a moment, he was tired and he felt like he needed to ask Lady Ravenclaw something, but he could not put his finger on it. Then all of the sudden it hit him, " Lady Ravenclaw, there were some journals missing from Gringots. The journals of one of your descendents. Apparently they were not possible to decipher and she was about to discover something big when she died. Do you have any idea what her name might be? Anything that would help me find them", asked Harry.

"My heir, I know of whom you speak. Her name was Avice Ravenclaw, she was one of my most promising descendents and she worked hard to discover what she did. She did not share with me what she was searching for though."

"Thank you Lady Ravenclaw, you have given me a lot to think about. I will try my hardest to get those journals back", said Harry as he walked towards the study to start writing some letters tracking down allies and people he can trust. He also was gonna spend a few hours in silence deciding whether or not he would attend Hogwarts this year.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, this will be uploaded within several hours after the first chapter. I got kind of impatient and I decided that since I had time I would write and upload another chapter. From what I remember this chapter is a little longer than the intro. I have a rough idea of where I want to take this story, and I promise the title will become semi-relevant fairly soon. Maybe chapter 5? Not entirely sure yet. So Harry has escaped the Dursleys, kept his wand, and gain his legal independence. I doubt Dumbledore will give up very easily though. You may ask why the house elves have two normal names and then Freznic. This will be explained later**_


	3. Merely an Update

**Hey, so long time no see. I doubt many, if any, current followers of this story will see this, however I am back. And I'm willing to continue this story, after I reread it and decide on what I want to do. My desktop this story was originally written on and the story was planned out on. I was just going to abandon this fic until I noticed kiskaduna added it to a community. My focus is going to be on my new story, but I always regretted not finishing the story**

Update: As of May 12, 2018 this story is back on hold. I have no idea where I want this story to go. It will be finished, eventually. However, first I need to really think about where this story needs to go


End file.
